School and a Vampire
by Derpy-Smilez
Summary: This is my own little fanfic of all of the main character's kids that I created, it shows their journey into and through-out Yokai Academy, the bond they all grow, and how much but they can kick together! Joking, they do kick some bad guys buts though.
1. Chapter 1-Heart and Soul

_Author's Note: Hello my fellow Rosario + Vampire fans, assuming this because it is a R + V fanfiction , this is my first story so I ask for a bit of advice, helpful tips, and hopefully positive comments._This story is a new generation of all of the main characters' children, it will also switch back and forth between pov's and third person

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character other than _**Tamashī**** Akashiya**,** Hāto**** Akashiya**, **Fubuki Shirayuki**,**Yokubō Kurono**, **Sutā****Sendo**, and **Kemono** **Morioka**.T_he rest of the characters are forever __Akihisa Ikeda's___, this person holds my envy to have come up with this series.__

Chapter 1: Heart and Soul

Hāto's P.O.V

Hāto groaned in annoyance as her alarm went off, 'Why do I have to get up so early?' she silently asked. Walking down the hallway, she stopped at the room with a red cross on the door and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Tamashī you better wake up or mom will hunt you down for being late on our first day!".From the other side of the door there was a muffled sound of the bed creaking and the door slowly opened to reveal a rather angry looking boy, with brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm up jeez, can't a guy get any sleep without his twin threatening to sick his mother on him?" Tamashī whined, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rolling her eyes Hāto walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tomato juice for her and her brother, 'today will be a long day' she muttered to herself noticing how obnoxious her brother was being. "Hāto you nervous about going to a new school?" Tamashī asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She turned and looked at him, to notice he looked worried about the topic. Very slowly she shook her head and answered calmly, "No because we are going to be there together, so we will be okay, and will have each other's back like always". He seemed to be comforted by this, and gave her a hug before going to get a shower. Their parents' door opened to reveal a happy looking Tsukune Akashiya, followed by Moka Akashiya, it was kind of weird but the family shared the last name of Moka instead of Tsukune, but it was the way of vampires. Tsukune walked into the kitchen and bear-hugged his daughter and looked around for his son, Hāto motioned towards the bathroom and her father nodded. "You ready for your first day at Yokai Academy?" her mother asked with a smile on her face, but her eyes studied her daughter's face for any hint of doubt. "Yea, I guess, but I don't think Tamashī likes the idea. He seems to think we could get into some sort of trouble" she said quiety before heading to her room to get ready. After throwing on the customary Yokai school uniform, she pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail, and stared into the mirror looking at her green eyes. Satisfied with her appearance Hāto walked downstairs to wait for her brother, who showed up with his school uniform, still fidgeting with his tie. He tripped on the table leg and fell over, his sister just began laughing at him. "Shut up and help me here!" Tamashī growled, his eyes flashing a light shade of red. "Do not talk to your sister in that tone of voice!" her father suddenly snapped, and her brother seemed to whimper. "You two will be late if you don't hurry up" her mother called out calmly. "Do you both have your rosary in a safe spot?" Tsukune asked them with no anger remaining. Both twins pulled them out from their previous position tucked in their shirts, and then walked out of the door, and replaced their rosary to its spot. Hāto and Tamashī got to the bus stop just on time and realized they were the only ones on the bus, instead of questioning the driver the two sat in the back of the bus as they entered the tunnel that led to the monster world. "Here goes nothing " Tamashī said with a small smile."Yah, just try not to lose your temper" she replied with a small smile of her own.' This should be fun' she thought quietly.


	2. Chapter 2- Yokubō Kurono

_Author's Note: Hello my fellow Rosario + Vampire fans, assuming this because it is a R + V fanfiction , this is my first story so I ask for a bit of advice, helpful tips, and hopefully positive comments._This story is a new generation of all of the main characters' children, it will also switch back and forth between pov's and third person

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character other than _**Tamashī**** Akashiya**,** Hāto**** Akashiya**, **Fubuki Shirayuki**,**Yokubō Kurono**, **Sutā****Sendo**, and **Kemono** **Morioka**.T_he rest of the characters are forever __Akihisa Ikeda's___, this person holds my envy to have come up with this series.__

Chapter 2: Youkub**ō **Kurono

Tamashī's P.O.V

Tamashī looked up ahead of him at the giant castle, and whistled his amazement, as did Hāto."This is a school?" he asked, still awed by this place. The two slowly walked into the building, admiring the view, waving hello to a few strangers. All of the sudden Tamashī was bowled over by a girl his age, she was about 5 foot 2 with a great figure, she had gorgeous teal hair pulled back by a headband, a great face, very large breasts, and a nice but. The girl sat up slowly, looking dizzy, and Tamashī stood up and helped her up."I'm sooooo sorry about that, it was an accident!" the girl blurted out before looking him over. He felt a little awkward but replied with a boyish grin, and said "It's okay, I'm Tamashī Akashiya by the way…. You are?". She hesitated before looking him in the eye and replied, " I'm Youkub**ō **Kurono, your really cute you know….". Tamashī blushed a little before introducing her to his sister, "This is my twin sister Hāto, this is our first year here". "Cool, mine too! Maybe we have the same classes!", she said excitedly. He handed her his and his sister's schedule, and she took her's out, before practically shouting, "We have every class together! All three of us!".His sister did not share the same enthusiasm as Youkub**ō, **not even close, she just wandered off to her first class. The three of them got into class and sat down, all close together in the back corner. Tamashī sat in-between the two girls, quietly listening to the teacher ramble."Welcome first years, I am , your homeroom teacher this year! This will be a fun class, but it is still a class so you have to learn stuff to…Do I smell fish?" Ms. Neconome rambled on and on never shutting up. Hāto just watched the teacher, listening to her every word, never breaking her focus on Ms. Neconome. Youkub**ō **on the other hand was passing Tamashī notes, a sort of 21 question kind of thing, her last question was 'Do you have a girlfriend?'.He blushed bright red seeing this, before stuffing the note in his pocket. She eventually started to listen to the teacher, leaving him to his own entertainment, which was drawing. Tamashī was content until the bell, then it was time for his next class, gym. He quickly changed into the gym uniform before meeting his sister and Youkub**ō **in class, today they were doing track, which him and his sister passed with ease, their friend not so much. She had spent the whole class complaining that she 'couldn't run fast because her boobs were to big', which earned a few stares and glares from fellow students. When they went to lunch, the twins disappeared leaving Youkub**ō** on her own with a horde of guys practically drooling over her. Tamashī and Hāto had gone to the rooftop to eat in silence, just idly chatting about their opinion of the new school so far. Hāto thought it was a great school, but didn't really fancy their new friend, she honestly had wanted to go through the year with her and her brother, no one else. Tamashī had a similar opinion, minus the whole Youkub**ō** thing, he though she was a nice person, very attractive, after sharing his opinion he got smacked in the back of the head by his sister."You guys are all perverts" she had said before walking back into the building. He grumbled under his breath before following. When they got back inside Tamashī was jumped on by none other than his new friend, and practically hugged to death. "Um…..owww." was all he could managed considering his face was in between her boobs. Hāto dragged him backwars by his collar to get him free of the prison. Yokubō merely glared at his sister before turning her attention back to him and drowning him in conversation after conversation of boring things like the hottest boys, her boobs, and other things of that manner. Tamashī was not paying attention to a single thing she said, but all of the sudden he was forced to look at him. "Were you paying attention?" Yokubō asked looking a little angrier than he thought necessary."Um….yah.." he had answered, a **big**mistake on his part. She forced him to look into her eyes, and used her powers to charm him. "What the hell are you two bickering over?" Hāto asked a little agitated."Nothing Hāto, so but out" her brother answered. 'Why did I just say that?' he asked himself. Before Tamashī could think of anything he was slapped on his cheek by his sister. He looked up at her expressionlessly, holding one hand to his cheek. "You're such a jerk!" Hāto screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing a smug smile out of Yokubō. "Well it looks like he doesn't want you around" she said still smiling. She was then sent flying backwards as Hāto kicked her square in the chest, the girl winced in pain. "Shut the hell up you wench" was all the brown hair girl said before storming off. Tamashī snapped out of his trance like state, and ran after her, leaving Yokubō lying on the ground in pain. He ran as fast as he could, searching the entire campus, before finding Hāto on a bridge, crying into her hands, shuddering with every sob. "Sis, I swear I didn't mean anything I said, Yokubō did something to me. I had no control over what I was doing or saying." he said while reaching an arm out to her. She spun around inhumanly fast, and knocked his hand away."Why should I believe you!" she shouted, her teary eyes pulsing red and green at the same time. "Why would I ever say something like that to you? Have I ever done anything like that to you?" Tamashī asked, his heart breaking as he saw her broken down state. "I-I don't know!" she yelled quietly, looking away and sniffling. After making up, the two hand in hand back to school where Yokubō was waiting. "What did you do to my brother?" Hāto asked angrily. "I…I used my succubus powers on him, to make him pay attention to me…" Yokubō admitted sadly. "Do that again and I will give you more than a kick to the chest" Hāto growled. "I know, and I'm sorry, I promise I will never do that again" the frightened girl replied. "Well if we are back to being all buddy-buddy now, we should probably head back to class" Tamashī added after the two girl were friends again. The three went through-out the rest of the day together, having a great time, smiling, laughing, all that stuff. At the end of the day all three went back to their dorms after saying good night to each other. On his way home Tamashī felt cold, and felt like someone was following him but dismissed it quickly. He had a crazy day up ahead, and things were just beginning.


End file.
